


The Worst First Date

by sir_kingsley



Series: Destiel Summer Days [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, destiel summer days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel has what he thinks is the worst date in the history of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am so sorry for taking so long I'm the worst I know. Here is part four of the series at long last. I'm trying to crunch out a few more because school is approaching and I won't have any more time to work on this. Hope you enjoy!

_Too fancy._

_Too casual._

_Too… why did he even own a pair of suspenders?_

Castiel tore the outfit from his body and tossed it onto the reject pile growing on his bed. He was more than halfway through his wardrobe and no closer to his perfect date outfit than he was two hours ago. 

And it _had_ to be perfect. 

Time to call in the cavalry.

“Anna!” 

A moment later, a girl with flaming red hair swung into his room with a knowing smile. “You called, my child?”

Cas gestured at the mound of clothes on his bed. “Help me.”

“Fret not, Cinderella. Your fairy godmother is here!” Anna flicked her wrist and dove into the clothes pile, appraising and wrinkling her nose at some, tossing others clear across the room. “Where is he taking you?”

“The fair,” Cas answered, settling on the only clear corner of the bed.

“Do you even like the fair?” Anna asked, still making a mess of Cas’s wardrobe.

Cas shrugged. “I don’t not like it.”

“Meaning you hate it but you really like Dean.”

“If what Cas feels for Dean is just _like_ , the queen of England is a Hawaiian coal miner who sells cocaine on the side,” Gabriel said, popping his head into Cas’s room.

“Stop analyzing me and help me find an outfit!” Cas cried, throwing a shirt at Gabe’s disappearing head.

“Here,” Anna said, tossing a white T-shirt at Cas. “That and the navy blue shorts. Any shoes will do. Bippity-boppity-boo!”

Cas changed into his clothes and while he was fiddling with his hair he heard the call that made his stomach knot. 

“Cas, Dean is here!”

He swallowed. “You can do this,” he whispered to his reflection. “Dean is a normal guy. Just a regular guy. You’ll be fine. You’re going to have a great time.”

Of course, he should have known as soon as he tripped down the damn stairs and landed on top of Dean Winchester, that he was going to be so wrong.

Cas was roaring red as he laid on top of Dean Winchester, Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he was praying for the sweet relief of death’s embrace. Then he heard Dean chuckle and he looked up into Dean’s smiling green eyes. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greeted, a little out of breath.

“H-hello, Dean.”

“Sure know how to make an entrance, Cas-erella,” Gabe shouted from the kitchen and Cas jumped up, eager to flee the house.

They drove Dean’s car to the fairgrounds. She was beautiful and dangerous looking and often the scent Dean carried on his clothes. He talked fondly of her as he cruised through town, patting her dash and referring to her affectionately as “Baby” in a way that made Cas smile.

Then Cas broke the seatbelt.

He honestly didn’t know how. They were just getting out of the car and his seatbelt refused to release. He pulled a few times, pushed the button a little harder, yanked, and then snap. He and Dean both heard it and Cas’s eyes immediately flew to Dean’s.

“Oh my god, Dean, I am so sor-”

“It won’t release, huh? That’s weird.” Dean leaned toward Cas, his head just a few inches from Cas’s face as he giggled the buckle around. 

“I don’t- I’m not sure- I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean said lightly and then glanced up at Cas from under his eyelashes, a playful smirk on his sinfully perfect lips. “Guess Baby just likes you too much to let you go.”

Cas’s mouth went dry.

A minute later, he was free and he and Dean were wandering into the crowd of fair attendees. They walked side by side and Cas couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks because it felt like being honored with a position of power he didn’t deserve.

Cas had been crushing on Dean for far too long, like since elementary school. But Dean had always been the untouchable boy, too charming, too pretty, too smart, too popular for little Castiel Novak. 

Cas was convinced through middle school that Dean didn’t even know he existed. Then high school had forced them to interact more with the group projects and lack of seating charts that somehow always resulted with Dean and Cas sitting in the same area.

The end of sophomore year had ended like every other, Cas watching Dean’s back as he walked out of the school for the last time, not to be seen for another three months.

Then Dean began popping up at the library Cas worked at over the summer. That first visit turned into Dean coming every other day, hours spent at the same table just a few yards from Cas’s desk, hours of pretending not to stare and trying not to run into bookshelves while absolutely staring.

“So what do you wanna do first?” Dean asked.

Cas startled. “Umm, I- A-anything. Anything is fine.” He smiled, praying he looked casual and completely comfortable. 

“Well, I always like looking at the farm animals. You cool with that?”

“Of course.” 

_Yes, let’s go stand in enclosed buildings where dozens of animals spend the day peeing and pooping everywhere. Excellent._

They made their way to the barns and Dean looked like an excited child pointing out the huge Clydesdales, gawking at the World’s Largest Boar, and cooing over the piglets and baby goats.

“Oh my god, Cas, look at this guy,” Dean said, crouching to tickle a brown and white patched calf under the chin. 

Cas was smiling uncontrollably watching Dean and he crouched next to him. “He is pretty cute.”

“Wanna feed him?”

“What?”

“You can feed them. Hold on.” Dean fished a quarter from his pocket and inserted in the small feed dispenser a few feet from them. “Give me your hand.”

Cas hesitantly held his hand out and Dean dumped some sort of smelly grain into his palm. “Wh-what do I-”

“Okay, you hold your hand out,” Dean said, guiding Cas’s arm down and through one of the bars of the cell. “Make sure your palm is flat-”

Cas flinched back. “Oh my god, do they bite?”

Dean’s smile brightened and he laughed lightly. “No, they won’t bite. Just flatten your palm…” 

The calf was sniffing its way toward Cas’s palm and Cas couldn’t feel himself breathing. Then he felt a soft nose pressing against his palm and the gentle movement of lips scooping the feed from his skin.

“Oh my god,” Cas breathed.

“You’re doing great, Cas,” Dean said. “I think he likes you.”

Cas broke out in a smile and the calf continued eating until there was nothing left and he couldn’t help laughing. He pulled his hand back and he and Dean straightened and Dean’s smile was breathtaking. 

“Awesome, right?” Dean asked.

“That was amazing,” Cas agreed, flooded with excitement and finally starting to feel not out of place on this date.

Dean led him toward the hand washing station and was telling Cas about the first time he got to touch a cow and everything felt perfect until Cas felt his right foot sink into something.

Dean was doing his best not to laugh, Cas could tell he was fighting it but that just made the entire situation worse.

“Okay, just use me for balance and pull your foot out,” Dean instructed, breathing deeply and lips twitching.

And that was how Castiel Novak found himself being carried like a damsel in distress by Dean Winchester through a cow barn, one foot bare and face cherry red. 

Dean sat him down on a bench. “Okay, um, I’m gonna find you some shoes, okay? I’m sure one of the vendors has some sandals or something. Stay here.”

Cas just nodded, thoroughly humiliated and exhausted already. But really, at least things couldn’t get worse than stepping in cow shit.

At least that’s what he thought until Dean showed up with a pair of light-up sandals.

“It’s all they had left.”

If Cas turned red one more time tonight, he was going to stay that color permanently. 

He put on the sandals and trailed slowly behind Dean who was keeping a careful eye on him as they traveled across the grounds. He didn’t miss the way people kept staring at his feet or their smiles and they’re giggles because here was a 16-year-old boy in flashing red and green sandals.

“How about something to eat?” Dean asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Is there anything you especially like? They have your classic fair foods: corn dogs, foot-longs, funnel cakes, elephant ears. I think I saw a gyro truck somewhere and there’s pizza.”

All fried monstrosities that would lead to an early grave.

“Umm, what do you like?”

“Corn dogs are my favorite.”

“That works for me.”

“You sure?”

Cas nodded and followed Dean to a truck proudly boasting, Jumbo Corn Dogs. “You just wanna share one?” Dean asked. “They’re pretty big.”

“That’s fine.”

Dean paid for the corn dog and accepted the treat happily. “Oh wow. Okay, you more of a ketchup or mustard guy?”

“Ketchup.”

“Gotta get the daily fruit servings in, right?”

Cas squinted. “Ketchup is a fruit?” he teased.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said and lathered the corn dog up. “You wanna do the honors, Cas?”

Cas took the corn dog and stared it down for a second, trying to remember the last time he had eaten something fried. But it did smell good. And he was wearing illuminated sandals so really, what did he have to lose?

He bit into it, pulling the first inch or so off the stick and chewing and his mouth filled with flavors he hadn’t tasted since fifth grade and his mom went on her never ending reign of low sodium and organic produce.

“Oh my god,” he moaned.

Dean was watching him with a highly confused smile. “It’s like you’ve never had a corn dog.”

“I haven’t in almost seven years.” Cas passed the gift from heaven back to Dean.

“Really?” Dean took a bite and his eyes rolled back in his head. “I mean, I’ll eat the shitty ones they serve at school but I only get ones like this here.” 

Cas took it back. “I can’t believe they make them this big,” he said, bringing it to his lips. “I almost can’t get my mouth around it.” Dean choked suddenly and Cas lowered the corn dog. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean hit his chest, a smile breaking out. “Umm, nothing. Just… it sounded like… Y’know…”

It took Cas a minute and he just tilted his head to the side. When it clicked, his hands jerked up and the corn dog hit his chest.

“Oh, shit,” Dean cried, tearing the corn dog away and plastering napkins to Cas’s chest frantically. “Cas, fuck, I’m so sorry!”

But Cas was numb at this point, frozen in place as Dean tried to clean him up. 

In the end, they were on their way out of the fair with a giant red stain on Cas’s shirt and his feet alight, Dean stiff shouldered and silent.

Cas felt shattered. He had imagined making a fool of himself when Dean had asked him out that day in the library but he never could have dreamed a date as disastrous as this. He was quite ready to dedicate the next two years of his life avoiding Dean Winchester at all costs and pretending this day never happened. And he was guessing Dean was on the same boat.

Dean stopped suddenly and Cas bumped into him. “Hey, umm, Cas? Would you mind doing one more thing before we go?”

Cas just wanted to go crawl under his bed. But when he looked into Dean’s eyes he didn’t have the strength to say no and so he nodded and followed Dean back into the fairgrounds and to the line for the Ferris wheel. 

They only waited about five minutes and then were loaded into a cart by themselves. Cas sat on the opposite side of Dean in the compartment, knees pressed together, hands clutched in his lap and avoiding any possible eye contact by staring intently out the window.

The air was more awkward now than it had been the entire night and Cas felt himself becoming sick. 

_Oh, god, please don’t let me throw up on this ride,_ he prayed. _Not that, anything but that._

“Cas, I’m really sorry about everything that happened today.”

Cas looked at Dean who was staring at his feet. “W-what are you apologizing for?”

“It was my fault you stepped in the poop and had to wear those ridiculous shoes and I shouldn’t have said anything about the corn dog comment. I was nervous coming to get you tonight and I just wanted everything to be perfect but it’s like the more I tried, the worse it became.”

“You were nervous?” Cas asked, incredulous. What the hell did Dean have to be nervous about? He was Dean fucking Winchester. 

It was dark but Cas could see Dean’s face flooding with color in the glow of spinning lights. “Ugh, yeah. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time. It took me weeks to build up the courage. I kept coming to the library thinking today would be the day and I always chickened out.”

Cas leaned back in his seat and didn’t suppress the laughter stirring in his chest. “Well, you’re a lot better at hiding it than me.”

Dean met his smile as the car stopped at the very top of the ride. Cas startled when Dean began to switch sides. “I don’t think we can-”

Dean took Cas’s hands in his and scooted as close as possible. “We’ll be fine, Cas,” he breathed against Cas’s face and Cas felt dizzy surrounded by thousands of flashing lights and Dean’s eyes catching the glow like two green stars in a sea of blue and gold. He could feel the warmth of Dean’s body, smell the scent of the Impala still potent in the fibers even through the haze of fried food and animals. 

Dean moved slowly, giving Cas plenty of time to back away or say no, too much time really and Cas surged forward the rest of the way, losing memories of broken seatbelts, ugly sandals, and ketchup stains in the press of Dean’s lips and the tentative touch of his tongue that took Cas’s breath away. 

Dean’s hands moved to the side’s of Cas’s face, one thumb rubbing circles into the skin under his ear, the other caressing the edges of his lips and Cas could have whimpered at the overwhelming sensations, too many touches he had never felt before happening at all at once and every heart beat of a moment felt like a decade and Cas never wanted it to end.

Then the ride lurched forward and both Dean and Cas’s heads snapped forward, foreheads colliding.

“Goddammit,” Dean hissed even as Cas erupted in giggles because, honestly, what else had he expected. 

And despite the lost shoe, ruined shirt, and bruised forehead Cas always remembered it as the best date they ever had. And he kept the sandals.


End file.
